Digimon Tamers Heroes I: Fun for the tamers
by 4waterdragon27
Summary: Im back with a new story and this time it's for Digimon tamers. This story will be the first of the series im making for this. This story will be about tamers six months after the D-reaper. It really funny well at least i hope it is and will show Takato getting in trouble with Rika alot. Anyway it'll show all the tamers with them having fun usually leading to trouble RUKATO FOREVER
1. Chapter 1: It always starts at the park

DIGIMON TAMERS

HEROES

I

FUN FOR THE TAMERS

Hey guys and ladies im back with a new story because i decided to take a break from my first story for a while.

"you wrote nothing in those five whole weeks you lazy gogglehead." Rika said coming into the room

"R-Rika how did y-you get in here." i stuttered

"how does it look like i got in here the DOOR you idiot." Rika yelled "and you had time on your hands you could have started this weeks ago."

"well, i have an excuse." I said

"oh this is going to be good." Terriormon said

"YOU, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE." I yelled

"i thought beauty queen over their told you already." Terrirmon joked

The room suddenly fell 30 degrees and i gave a smirk when i saw a shadow appear over terriormon.

"what was that terriormon." Rika said iceily

"n-nothing." Terriormon said stuttering then as Rika began to walk away Terriormon gathered his wits again and joked"how about i call you my dream girl i hear from Guilmon you fancy being called that by Takato so why not this very handsome bunny."

"Thats it!" Rika yelled and ran at Terriormon

Terriormon then jumped on my head and yelled to me "h-help m-me sean s-shes going to kill me and you cant kill a star i am in this story after all."

i smirked and said "you'll recover by then, and i do remember you making fun of me in my profile, but i will say good luck."

terriormon jumped off my head and ran away as Rika chased him.

"anyway while Rika kills Terriormon i say we start this story."

"WAIT" yelled a voice

i turned around to see no other than Takato Matsuki who whispered in my ear "this will be a Rukato right?" Takato asked

i grinned and said "of course."

"GOGGLEHEAD WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HIM." rika yelled and walked over to us leaving a unconcious Terriormon laying on the ground.

"n-nothing, Rika." Takato said nervously

"what did he say." She said icily looking at me

" he asked if this was going to be a Rukato and i said of course." i said as quickly as possible and saw Takato gawking at me "what she would of killed me."

"yeah, but now she's going to kill me, speaking of why arent i dead yet." he wondered and turned to Rika who was blushing.

"n-no reason, im just happy it is a Rukato so stop looking at me and shut up and START IT ALL RIGHT." Rika yelled at me while Takato still looked confused

"oooh takato and rika sitting in a tre G" i said then yelled as rika chased me.

"well since my friend sean isnt here right now i guess i'll be the one to say lets get this story ON and also to REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWREVIEWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWPLEASEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EE." HE COONTINUED "oh yeah he also wanted me to say that this story is going to be a series which is probaly going to be crazy because it came out of his head."

"i (cough) resent (wheeze) that, but i'll tell you more about this later because im busy being killed so enjoy the story and don't forgetto review." i said as i was being choked by Rika

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

RUKATO FOREVER

CHAPTER 1

IT ALWAYS STARTS AT THE PARK

Five months have passed since the death of the D-reaper and also the farewell of the beloved partners of Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, and also Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Ai and Mako. Those digimon name's were Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, Marineangemon, Impmon, and also Calumon who had no tamer. Not a day passed without the tamers remembering and missing their digimon, but they all had to move on with their lives. These were just SOME of the thoughts that ran through the mind of the one and only Takato Matsuki as he woke up every mourning. Today was no exception as he lazily slept dreaming about nothing for the first time in days for he was used to his imagination going haywire as he slept. He was having a great peaceful sleep that was just about to be ruined.

Takato started to hear a annoying buzzing as he slept and rolled to his side. The buzzing started to get louder and he grumbled and inched closer to the wall and away from the buzz. The sound got louder and he grabbed one of his pillows and stuck it to his right ear as his left was against the matress hoping to block out the annoying buzz. It got louder and louder until the mind blowing explosion of yelling hit Takato as he suddenly faced the wrath of his mother.

"TAKATO MATSUKI, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN HERE YOUR SHIFT STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!" Yelled Takato Matsuki's mother, Mie Matsuki.

"ahhhhh!" Takato yelled and jumped off his bed forgetting that it was a bunk bed and that he was on the top. He smashed his head on his way off on the ceiling and face planted on the way down showing his obvious clumsiness.

"ouch." Takato mumbled off the floor and continued talking "how does she yell so loud from all the way downstairs through a couple of doors and being in the kitchen. I mean seriously i set my alarm clock for an half an hour ago and it was right next to me, but that doesn't wake me up, but my mom yells are enough to get me out of my bed and actually hurt myself from hearing it."

"TAKATO GET DOWN HERE!" Mie yelled again

"c-coming." He said stuttering as he jumped off the floor and raced around his room fearing the wrath of his mother.

"u-u-uh what do I get, what do i get," forgetting what he needed but instantly remembered when his mother yelled at him once more "i guess i'll take a shower later when i go down to the park."

He raced to his closet and pulled out his signature cloths, a blue shirt with a hoodie and gray pants. He quickly took off what he was wearing and put on a new pair of boxers. He was about to put on his pants when his mom opened the door.

"Takato are you up yet." She asked then saw Takato

"MOM, CAN'T YOU KNOCK FIRST I WAS CHANGING." Takato said as he blushed

Mie Matsuki just chuckled and said "nope i don't have to knock im your parent, know hurry down here, and also when your down shut off the oven in the kitchen because your breakfest is in their."

Takato mumbled as he pulled on his pants "i really need to get a lock."

Mie Matsuki opened the door again and said "you know sound travels pretty well from the hallway." as she laughed as her son squirmed and yelled to her "im changing."

She finally left and Takato said "yeah i defently need a lock." as he finished putting on his cloths.

He raced down stairs to see his parent's already getting ready to open the buiesness.

"Takato you really need to wake up earlier, you know you remind me of someone i know." Mie Matsuki said

"Honey go easy on him a growing boy need's his sleep to face a average boy's problems" Takehiro said coming into the convesation and elbowed his son "like girls for instance you got any special lady friends."

"DAD!" Takato said blushing "Your spose to be helping me."\

"what im not helping anyone right now im asking a honest question i mean your thirteen you must have one special lady." Takehiro replied teasing his son

"DAD!" Takato pleaded

"Okay fine i'll let you go...for now." Takehiro said

"you know Takato i remember who you remind me of your father." Mie said

Takato just happy that subject was off of him and his "special lady" as dad put it just sighed(this is the few seconds before Mie said what she said)

'Man that was close i can't let him know how close to the truth he was, i dont want him to know who i like.' Takato thought

As he thought of this the face of the girl he likes appeared in his mind, making him blush instantly. A beautiful picture of the girl he liked glowed in his mind becoming brighter and brighter as yet another picture of her became saved in his mind. It was picture of of of of...RIKA! (THAT'S RIGHT BABY RUKATO FOREVER!")

Takato blushed again and thought 'man i've been doing alot of blushing lately thanks to Rika and my father, i wonder if anyone else deals with problems like this.'

He thought and pictured all this in five seconds even though it felt like hours to Takato. He then listned to his mon's next statement "you know Takato i remeber of who you remind me of, your father."

Takato and Takehiro then stared at eachother and then looked at Mie confused and then Takehiro said smiling "well duh, Takato has my breath taking looks, right Takato."

"well, obviously." Takato said laughing

Mie sighed and said "Like father like son. Anyway let's get to work. Takato you work the cash register, Takehiro you make the bread, and i'll go to the store to get some groceries and then i'll come back and help Takehiro with the dough, got it."

"Yup... does anyone else smell something burning." Takato said sniffing the air.

Takato mother and father then smelt the air and Takehiro threw his hands in the air and yelled running to the dough baking part of the house "My bread!"

Takato laughed and smiled and said "and i thought i was the only one who messed up today."

Mie laughed as well and then frowned as she smelt the air "it smells like theirs something else burning besides the bread."

Takato smelt the air and said "it smell's like eggs and bacon."

Then realization hit him and he threw his hands in the air and yelled running to the kitchen "My breakfeast, NOOO DON'T BURN I DIDN'T EAT YET!"

Mie sighed and said "Like i said like father like son." as she walked out of the store. Once Takato and Takehiro finished saving their bread/breakfeast they went to their own seperate jobs of Takehiro going to the dough baking part and Takto to the cash register. Takato was quite busy with the register as he switched the sign from closed to open. Many people came every mourning which they called the mourning rush which starts at 7:00 am and ends at 12:00 pm.

Takato was constantly busy during those six hours and couldn't even take a break. Finally noon struct, much to the young boy's reliefs. Only a few people came every hour after noon, but Takato knew that the rush always comes back around the time of four to six but he was just glad he didnt usually work at that time. Anyway after many hours of work it was finally 1:00, and very soon Takato began to feel something he hated.

"So boreeeed." Takato moaned as he watched the door as a thought appeared in his head. He reached under the counter and dug his hand pass through all the objects on the top untill he made contact with what he was looking for. He instantly pulled it out which made many objects fall to the floor such as pens. "i'll just pick that up later."

Takato then looked down at what he was holding which was a sketchbook and said "i always think ahead and Rika says im dumb, this is the instant cure of boredom." smiling triumphantly.

He then pondered on what to draw and thought 'well i draw digimon like al the time, heck i filled up almost all my sketchbooks with drawings of Digimon' he the blushed 'and a few on Rika'

'well i guess i didn't draw that many for Rika i guess i'll draw her." He decided happily. He instantly took a pencil from under the desk and went to drawing. In the beginning of Takato's years Takato wasn't that great of a artist you could just tell that by looking at that drawing of Guilmon, but over the months he has became an expert. Drawing better than artists that have been drawing for their whole life. He grew so experienced over the months and drew so often that he came to a point that he finishes a sketch book with over 100 hundred pages in a day. Each one of those the best anyone has ever seen, drawing details that no one would ever know existed but saw how splendid it formed when you finished. His whole room was an art museum you won't find an inch of space not covered by drawings and paintings. He took all the beauty from his view and conveyed the beauty splendidly on a piece of paper. His art work you can't describe in words, but only marvel at the beauty of it's presence lit up the room. He made every drawing with 150% putting his full amount of effort into his work. He would express his emotions in drawing, and when he's drawing it's like he's in his own special world blocking all his sences except the mind to draw. Anyway that's how he was drawing now paying no attention to anything else(except he kept his ears open just in case someone tried to steal something) and drew.

He first drew Rika's eye's trying to convey her beauty on paper and then drew the rest of her, but like on all the others he didn't feel like it was good. To anyone else they would think that it is amazing, but to Takato he saw mistakes that no one else could see. The only problem that Takato had which was a major one was what he was thinking now.

'I'll never be able to convey her beauty, herself, everything about her onto a piece of paper, but i can't stop drawing i mean look at all the sketch books i drew of her, but i didn't quit yet.' Takato thought and then realizing what he just said blushed deeply 'man i sound like such a creeper it sounds like i drew her... nevermind forget the thoughts Takato just forget it and concentrate.'

He then went back to drawing lost in the world of art. He spent much time like this trying to perfect his drawing of Rika. As he drew he heard a jangle of bells signaling that their was a custumer, but he decided to keep drawing and only stop when the custumer cam up to the desk. So basically he was ignoring the custumer.

He felt like the custumer was saying something but he was so into his drawing that he didn't care and just mumbled and kept on to the drawing. He heard the custumer say something to him again sounding like "hink u han henore he hogglped."

Takato then made his mistake and decided to ignore the custumer again which will cause him pain. Takato could feel the custumer stepping somewhere, but he didn't care in the slightest. He then couldn't hear the sound of steps anymore so he figured their looking at something or they just left. He figured wrong.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN IGNORE ME YOU STUPID GOOGLEHEAD!" Raged the voice of the ever so familiar voice of Takato's crush in her ever so familiar angry voice.

"ahhhhh." Takato said shocked losing his balance on the chair he was sitting on and fell to the ground and as he fell he thought 'Rika's going to send me to a world of pain.'

He impacted with the ground his sketch book clutched in his hand and moaned "OUCH"

He could hear Rika laughing at her sucess to mess with her gogglehead and opened his eyes to see a Rika Nonaka standing behind the counter smiling delightfully.

He smiled just like he always did as he got up and started speaking "Oh hi Rik-ahhhhhh" yelling the last part as he tripped on those pens he dropped earlier.

"Mom's right I should probaly pick up after my self right when i make a mess." He said

He then looked up to Rika who was laughing and said between laughs "Wow Gogglehead, smooth. Your still the same clumsy old Gogglehead i met a year before." she said as she laughed again.

Takato blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarassment and mumbled out "You try getting up at 5:30 every mourning."

From somewhere in the kitchen Mie's voice said "You get up barely at seven and not even because of your ten alarm clocks you set everyday, but because of my voice."

This little comment made Takato blush more and Rika laugh harder.

Takato then said "a little privacy mom."

"Fine, just this once through." Mie said chuckling

Takato looked back up at Rika and saw her standing over him extending her hand forward to grab him up. Takato just sat their and watched Rika's face which caused a new idea of teasing to take place.

"You just going to sit their watching my face all day or are you going to take my hand." Rika asked

Takato blushed again thinking 'man i've got to stop my blushing' and extended his hand forward as it was grabbed by Rika who picked him up.

"Thanks." Takato said to Rika

She shrugged and gave him a smile "No problem."

"Now would you please tell me why you scared me half to death" Takato said gripping his heart as it was still beating hard from the scare or from being with Rika, probaly both.

Rika smiled and replied "well that's a stupid question it's obvious you ignored me."

"Oh, so you were that annoying buzz." and then stopped as he recieved a glare from Rika "Kidding" he chuckled nervously

"I know you wouldn't dare say that to me." she then grinned menacingly "unless you want a nice butt wooping from yours truly."

Takato paled a little knowing fully what she was capable of because of her so many how to say it "friendly"(as Rika put it) meetings etween her beating the crap out of Kazu. He the said quickly "n-no no im good."

"Good." Rika said then eyed Takato's sketchbook he was holding and asked "Whatch you got their, Goggles."

Takato then looked at the sketchbook and thought 'oh man she cant see this, i'll be dead for sure if she knew i drew her.'

He then said the first thing he thought of "y-you know stuff."

Rika looked at him "and what sort of stuff would that be."

"why do you care?" He asked trying to change it to Rika

Rika glared at him "because i want to know."

"Um you know drawings." He said then taking one good look at Rika elaborated because even through she wasn't the ice queen any more thanks to Takato, she still wasn't scared to kick anyones butt "o-of Guilmon."

"See was that so hard to say." Rika said happily "Can i see."

"No." He said as fast as possible

Rika's glare came back "and why not."

"Cuz." He said trying to think of something

"Okay you can either flip open a page for me, or i can beat you and then see for myself."

"Fine." Takato said giving in and thought 'please let this not be Rika'

He faced the book towards Rika and flipped the page to... the second worst thing, his old crush... Jeri.

'this is bad she's going to kill me.' Takato thought

Rika's face went from joking to angry and sort of sad and said "S-so you draw Jeri... does that mean you still like her."

Takato expected anything but that and blushed deeply and stuttered "n-no w-w-way i got over her a while back."

Rika's face went from angry and sad to a smile and she brightned instantly and thought 'yes! Wait did i really think that. And why am i so damn happy.' Rika thought

Takato thought 'she almost look's happy, it's probaly just my imagination.'

Her expression then went to a serious expression "Then why did you draw her and only her."

"w-what, no way i draw everyone i mean seriously haven't you've seen my room i draw everyon from digimon to people." Takato said, but seeing that she looked doubtful flipped through his sketchbook and found a drawing of Henry "see look."

She examined the picture and her expression softened and she believed he was telling the truth and then said "wow goggles your a really good artist, it looks better than braniac,"

'does she have nicknames for everyone' Takato thought

Rika continued "But your still a gogglehead."

Takato grinned his little goofy smile that he always had on his face grew wider and said "Of course," and then asked "my turn to ask a question, what are you doing here, not that im complaning, but we usually don't hang out at my house."

Ever since the D-reaper Takato and Rika became much closer as friends until they were eachother's best friends. Now their barely seen without eachother or without their friends. Anyway back to the questioning Rika thing.

"well Goggles, i got bored at my house and i decided to hang with you and mabey kick your butt ALOT in the digimon card game."

"HEY! I've become much better than you think i bet i could beat you easy." Takato replied back

Rika grinned and said "Well we'll see about that now wont we, so you up to it."

"Up to what." Takato asked confused

Rika sighed "Man your slow, i asked if you want to hang out like NOW."

"Oh, um i gotta ask my parents first, be right back." Takato said and ran off to the kitchen WITH his sketchbook not taking any chances.

He ran in and saw his parent's making some bread. His father was kneeing the bread(Not literally taking his knee and smashing it against the bread i meant the way you knee the bread when you make it.) while his mother just took out a patch of Guilmon bread that became a huge popularity hit ever since everyone knew that digimon were real and since they met Guilmon. Speaking of digimon Takato and Rika also comforted eachother when the digimon were forced back to the digi world. Takato has been the healing point for everyone, and like he always does put his own self beside to help everyone else. That was one of the reasons the other tamers managed to move on. And whenever someone fell behind or got lost in the past he was the first one their to help not caring for his own health or safety just the others. He is the best leader that anyone could ever wish for, he was a god send for the tamers, and the tamers will always be grateful to him. Anyway back to the story.

He walked further into the kitchen and said "Hey mom and dad."

Mie Matsuki and Takehiro Matsuki turned to Takato as they worked and said "Yes, Takato."

"well Rika just came over and asked if i could hang with her, so can I" He asked/pleaded

"Rika came over just to see you." Takehiro asked

"yeah, why?" Takato asked

"How come she didn't call?" Takehiro asked yet another question with a gleam in his eyes

"I guess she didn't want to." Takato replied simply not aware of what trap he was walking into.

"Hmmmm, well Takato i have to ask did she ask you out one a date," Takehiro said

"DAD!" Takato yelled

"Because if she did and you didn't ask her i would be ashamed of you, i mean it's the Matsuki's honor to ask the girl out first," Takehiro continued

Takato blushed brighter than Gallantmon's red armor and yelled "DAD!"

"But, i guess she was also attracted to our Matsuki's charm, just like your mother." Takehiro finished with his eyes shining.

"DAD! Wait mom you fell for him because of his charm." Takato asked

Mie Matsuki who was so far out of this conversation stared at her son and the burst into full, uncontrollable laughter. Takato and Takehiro both looked at eachother and then at Mie Matsuki and then thought the same thing 'she finally lost it'

She finally stopped laughing and said "Your father was quite charming, but that's not why i fell for him and im not going to tell you why because it's too funny. But i'll tell you that your father was and still is a lot like you back in college and school."

Takato not sure what to say said "Well okay then... so anyway," deciding to change the subject back to me asked "so can i hang out with Rika."

Takehiro was about to say something, but Takato's mother interuppted him and said "I guess it is slow right now so i guess you can, have fun."

Takato brightned up and smiled "Thanks mom and dad." and ran towards the door.

But before he coud leave his father had one last tease to inflict upon his son "Takato you sure seem excited, just make sure you don't come home to LATE like sneaking into the house late." He said the last part with a wink.

This time Takato blushed redder than Gallantmon's crimson mode armor and yelled "DAD!" Which causes his parents to chuckle and his mom to wish him good luck.

BACK AT RIKA

While Takato was talking to his parents Rika was thinking to herself.

'That stupid Gogglehead is sure taking a while,' she thought as she heard a embarassed scream from the kitchen yell "DAD!"

'I wonder if that stupid gogglehead messed up, and his parents says no. That'd be bad because i was really hoping to hang with him today and crush him in the digimon card game.'

Rika grinned as she thought of a image of Gogglehead wailing in defeat. 'Ah that'd be great, and that would be terrible if they said no so i couldn't.'

Rika heard another scream from the kitchen which was obvious a embarrassed yell from Takato "DAD!"

Rika's eye's then drifted to where Takato was standing where he told her he didn't have feelings for Jeri anymore. She felt a feeling that she didn't feel for a while when he said that, but she didn't know if that was good or bad. She knew she also felt happy that he didn't feel that way for Jeri anymore, but then felt bad for feeling that. 'Jeri did like Gogglehead for a while, i should feel sad for her, but i feel happy. Stupid emotions! Always messing things up. But i don't truly believe that he has gotten over Jeri, i feel that he still has some little feelings for her that could easily grow bigger and make him like Jeri alot. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! Wait did i just think that! AW just shut up emotions i don't care what he does with his life, he can choose to like who ever.'

Rika then looked to the door to see Takato coming from the kitchen. Rika looked at his face and noticed that he was blushing greatly and a grin came upon her face as she thought 'I cant wait to tease him about that.' (oh and by the way if any of you were wondering where Takato's third scream went, well Rika was so deep in thought that she couldn't hear it. Yeah you probaly didn't notice, but just wanted to say that just in case.)

BACK TO NORMAL POV

Takato walked back to the cash register and saw Rika watching him, and also saw a grin creepily appear on her face.

'why do i feel like the world has it out for me.' Takato thought as he walked towards Rika

"Hey, Rika my parents said it was fine and that we could hang out." Takato said deciding to say the first line.

"Oh, that's great!" Rika it replied

Takato brightned at that and said "Really!"

"Yeah, now i can crush you in digimon again." Rika said crushing Takato a little, but just a little.

"Yeah right, i have the feeling that im going to beat you this time." Takato said confidently

"We'll see." Rika continued "By the way, Goggles, your blushing quite hard right now is that because your near me or because you've been staring at that picture you drew of Jeri."

"NOOOOOO!" Takato said instantly denining it

"For which one." Rika asked

"BOTH!" Then takato said gathering his courage to say what he was about to say "Rika i can't help but notice that your face also has a nice crimson blush is it because your near me or is it because you've been dreaming about RYO again!"

The air suddenly dropped about 10 degrees and Takato knew that he was dead. One warning to all of you who ever meet Rika NEVER, EVER, EVER MAKE RIKA ANGRY! Takato then gave her a goofy smile and said "Uh well I better get changed i don't want to keep you waiting, feel free to help yourself with some bread." And Takato bolted out of the room and up the stairs and quickly as possible.

'i didn't expect him to reply back, and he didn't even stutter when i got angry' Rika thought and then grinned 'looks like im going to have to bring my anger level to fifty just for Takato' she said jokingly.(in other words she's going to bring her anger to a whole new level)

UPSTAIRS WITH TAKATO

'man that was close, i thought i was dead for a second' Takato thought as he chuckled 'man before i would have froze heck i wouldn't even give her talk back before, i must be the most courageous person in the world, just as long she doesn't get angrier i can't even handle her now.'

"Let's see. I guess i'll take a shower up first and then change." Takato said to himself

Takato took a towel from his room and then walked toward the bathroom. He has been planning to take a nice long hot shower after work which he could've done and get beaten by Rika after he was done. But he obviously went with the wisest choice and took the short shower(which was still pretty long). He turned the water on and waited till it heated up, and then jumped in. He washed himself and used some EXTRA soap just because he was hanging with Rika. He finished after about ten minutes and got out of the shower walking into the hot, soothing steam that the hot water has created and he then sighed happily. He grabbed his towel than he hung on a hook inside the bathroom and wrapped the fabric around himself. He walked out of the shower and headed towards his room. When he got in he quickly dried himself and thought as he did so 'man i really hope Rika doesn't walk in like my mom did, i think i would die from embarrasment... or from Rika's anger at seeing me naked.

He shivered at that thought and finished drying himself. He went to his closet, and pulled out another pair of his signature clothes. He also pulled out a pair of blood red boxers and quickly put those on. He then went on to his pants and then to his first which he struggled with because they were beginning to grow a little short.

"Man i need to buy some new clothes, but i love these, we've had so many memories together." Takato said sadly "Whatever i'm keeping these clothes either way and mabey they made some sizes for these that are bigger."

Once he finished the struggle with his clothes he then walked towards to his desk which was next to his bed. He grabbed his wrist bands and smiled at their familiar weight on his body. Then he grabbed his most precious and important object of his apperance, his goggles. He looked at his yellow tinted goggles and was reminded of all the adventures he had with them and also with Guilmon. As he thought of Guilmon he became sad of thought that he wasn't next to him today.

'i would be giving him bread right about now and he would go into his little dance.' He thought sadly 'i miss him so much.'

But like he always does he quickly hid his saddness with a smile that always hid his feelings. He always put his feelings aside for others and he wasn't going to stop now. 'I can't let anyone know i feel sad inside.' Takato thought

As he put on his goggles he was reminded that he was hanging out with Rika now and he instantly brightned and forgot about all his problems. That was the effect that Rika had on him... and also sometimes Jeri(Just to let you know Takato likes Rika not Jeri, but he still has a little feelings for Jeri, but dont worry this IS A RUKATO BABY AS I SAID RUKATO FOREVER!)

Anyway Takato then grabbed some socks and quickly put them on and then it was followed with his green shoes. He then ran to his desk yet again and grabbed his deck holder filled with of course digimon cards(okay so think of those little ninga shurican holders in naruto thats on their thigh that's what Takato has, but it looks like Rika's deck holder thats on her belt, got it). He got that after one of the fights he had when he still had Guilmon. He was batteling and he lost all his cards when it fell out of his pocket, so after that he went to the digimon store and bought it. He then grabbed his d-arc and attatched it to his belt. Event through the tamers didn't have their digimon anymore they always carried their D-arcs and digimon cards as a force of habit and they also enjoyed bringing them to. After he was all dressed up he raced downstairs until he reached the kitchen where Rika awaited with a smirk on her face.

'oh no.' takato thought

"Hey gogglehead." Rika said which made Takato sigh happily finding out that Rika wasn't still angry at him.

"Hey Rika." Takato said with his goofy smile

"You sure were taking a while were you getting all dolled up just for me." Rika asked smiling

Takato blushed bright red which made Rika grin grow wider and she said before Takato could reply "Oh so you did, so i was right all those months ago when i said you were in love with me." Smiling.

"w-what n-no w-way i-i w-was j-j-just." Takato stuttering only making him blush more and Rika grin wider. Rika then started laughing and said "Geeze gogglehead, i was just kidding you got learn how to control those blushes of yours, your face might explode from all that blood boiled up their."

Takato thought 'that's what i was thinking before' and managed to lower his blush just a little.

"Anyway," Takato said trying to change the topic off himself said "So you ready."

Rika raised an eyebrow "I think that's what i'm spose to ask you, your the one whose been taking a thirty minute shower, so are you ready or do you need to do some more things."

Takato thought about that and said "Well i do ha-" but was cut off by Rika as she dragged him out the door saying "Scratch that you stupid Gogglehead where leaving now."

Takato being dragged yelled to his dad as he walked in "Bye dad seea lat- Rika your puling to hard." Complained Takato

Takehiro grinned at this and gave Takato the thumbs up and said "Have fun Takato."

Takato blushed at hearing this and then just let himself be dragged for a few minutes which caused alot of people to cast wierd looks our way.

"Hey Rika i can walk myself now." Takato said

"No you can't." Rika replied

"I'm pretty sure i can." Takato said back

"You sure." Rika asked

"Completly, now let go." Takato said

Rika smiled at him and said "Alright" and just dropped him on the cement.

"owww, Rika! What was that for?" Takato asked/screamed in pain as he looked at the walking away figure of Rika.

"That's what you get for bringing up Ryo, now where even." Rika said

"So i say something to you, and then i take physical pain, that seems fair." Takato said getting up with a grin on his face.

Rika looked back and smiled back at Takato "That's how our friendship works."

Takato finally got back up and walked towards Rika rubbing the back of his head "That hurt though, i think i have a concussion."

"Suck it up, you goggledork." Rika said smiling back at him.

"Goggledork. I think i like Gogglehead better. What happened to Gogglehead." Takato complained his face turned from a smile to a frown.

"I can call you whatever i want you stupid Gogglehead." Rika said smiling at her friend "unless you have a problem with that."

Takato smile returned and said shaking his head "Yes, ma'am. No problem at all."

"Just shut up already and walk over here Goggles." Rika said turning away from Takato

Takato then ran up to his place of right next to Rika and they started talking of this and that. They talked about what they've been doing, digimon, school, and stuff like that. Then it led to a fight of who's going to win between their digimon card battle at the park. Which led to Takato getting kicked by Rika when she said that she can beat anyone and he replied back that she still couldn't beat Ryo. Anyway they continued on like this for a while.

AT THE PARK

"HA! Metalgreymon digivolve to Wargreymon! Which beats both your Metalgarurumon and Magnaangemon! Beat that Rika." Takato yelled triumphantly

Rika looked at his Wargreymon and laughed "Your such an idiot Gogglehead you fell right into my trap. I sacrifice Magnaangemon as my ultimate and watch this Goggles. Digi modify! Dark spiral activate! I'll just take your Wargreymon now and then do this. DNA Digivolution Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to... OMNIMON!" She placed her omnimon on top of Takato Wargreymon and her Metalgarurumon and glard at him triumphantly "and that beat's your Phoniexmon and brings me to a 1000."

Takato looked at the cards and threw his hands in the air and yelled "NOOOOOOOO! I DEMAND A REAMATCH!"

Rika chuckled at Takato "But we already played 10 games which you also lost in, but if you want to lose so badly i'll be happy to oblige."

In truth Rika loves hanging out with Takato especially when they were batteling in Digimon cards and so did Takato.

"I do err, i mean you know ahhh just let's start the game." Takato said squirming from how to answer Rika.

Rika chuckled and said "Alright then, let's start."

10 GAMES AND ALOT OF JOKING AROUND LATER

"NO! That's no fair you cheated." Takato complained

"That's totally fair Goggles you just suck." Rika said chuckling

"hmmph, let's play another game." Takato said

"Haha, goggles i can beat you in anything, especially in anything physical(like sports not like some other stuff your probaly thinking of you sickoes :))" Rika replied laughing

"Cannot." Takato ssaid stubbornly

"Oh really then." Rika said smoothly and then put her arm out one the ground elbow on the ground and above the elbow in the air "Then let's arm wrestle."

Before Takato could know what he was saying he said "Why, so you can get the chance to hold my hand?"

'Oh god, i am totally screwed, why god what did i do to you. Ah well i might as well keep at it i'll get hurt all the same.' Takato thought

"Wha..." Rika said confused her face filled with shock.

"Don't worry Rika i know you want to, but you won't be the only one to enjoy it." Takato said jokingly

Rika finally got to the point that she was angry and yelled "GOGGLEHEAD!"

"And this is where i run away. See ya!" Takato said as he jumped out of the hideouts enterance running for his life.

"GOOGLEHEAD GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Rika said jumping out after Takato running over to the grassy nice area which was right outside the hideout and also where Takato was running.

"I'm good!" Takato yelled

Rika chased Takato for a good while, but finally caught him when she threw a rock at him and then tackled him to the ground with a "ooomph"

"Got (gasp) ya (wheeze) now your (Breathing heavily) dead stupid dumb Gogglehead." Rika said out of breath which was the same for Takato because they were both sprinting without slowing down for fifteen minutes.

Takato would have blushed deeply because Rika was on sprawled out on top of him and he was on the ground, but Takato was to tired to blush.

"Ha (wheeze) Ha that (gasp) was lot's (cough) of (breathing heavily) fun, let's do (cough) this again sometime." Takato said

"Stupid Gogglehead, i would kill you if i had any energy left." Rika said gasping

"WOAH! Takato scores again. Way to go, Takato and it's Rika to that must have been hard to do." said ?

Takato and Rika both looked to who they were being talked to see no one else, but Kazu, Kenta, Henry, Suzy, and Jeri. Kazu was the one who said that.

Whistle "Man Takato's getting all the ladies" Kazu said laughing which made Takato and Rika seperate and Jeri to say "Kazu your so shameless."

"It's not what it looks like." Takato said

"It sure does look like what you think it doesn't look like." Henry said

"What doesn't it look like Henwy?" Asked Suzy

"Ah nothing nothing and Kazu you should probaly run like now." Said Kenta

"Why?" Kazu asked

"guess what, Takato?" Rika asked

"What?" Takato replied

"My energy's back." Rika said angrily

"Oh." Takato said fearing what would come out of his mouth didn't say more. Rika got up and charged Kazu and quickly started to pummel him.

"Too late." Said Takato, Henry, Jeri, and Kenta as they watched the show going on in front of him.

"Man if Terriermon was here right now and saw what you and Rika were doing-" Henry said

"What we/they WEREN'T doing." Corrected Takato and Jeri fiercely.

"Right what you WEREN'T doing he would say 'Guys just get a room already'" Henry mimicked Terriermon which caused them all to laugh and then the next thing he knew he felt pain and he was on the ground with Rika standing above him.

"W-what was that for?" Henry asked fearing what she could do to him

"It's for what you just said." Replied Rika

"I was mimicking Terriermon." Complained Henry

"Yeah, well you said it to well." Rika said

"Henry are you alright." Jeri said running to his side and brought him back to his feet.

The sudden contact of Jeri's skin on Henry's caused him to blush deeply and think 'She was worried about me, mabey she likes me to' but then shook that thought from his head 'no Jeri's just a caring friend.'

Once Henry was brought to his feet and Kazu was awakened from Rika's little meeting that concerned her fist and his face they all sat on the grass and talked. After a while of just talking and messing around and Rika crushing everyone in Digimon cards they all started to leave one by the other untill it was just Rika and Takato left their.(sorry about not talking about the other tamers this chapter, ill get to them later in the future chapters probaly even the second)

"Well that was fun." Takato said cheerfully

"Well, duh it's always fun pummeling kazu into the dirt and crushing you guys in cards." Rika said smiling as the sunset shone down on her face making her even more beautiful which made Takato save a picture of her like that in his head so he could draw her later.

"Haha. You just got lucky. just kidding." He said the last part quickly when Rika looked over at him.

"Yeah, anyway i got to get home, I have to help my Grandma with shopping today, so see ya later Goggles." Rika said walking away.

"Wait, Rika." Takato called out to her which caused her to turn around.

"Yeah." Rika asked questionly

"Same time tomorrow?" Takato asked

Rika looked at him and smiled "Well duh, who else am i going to beat when im angry or when i just feel like crushing someone in cards, you stupid gogglehead."

She then walked away and Takato watched her until she disappeared from sight. Takato then sighed and smiled and turned around stretching and saw a pink bag.

"What's this." Takato wondered

He walked towards the bag and could just tell that the store it was bought from was a very expensive store which narrowed it down to Rika. Confirming his suspicions he saw the name Rika on it and called out Rika.

"Rika!"

Their was no responce.

"Oh well i guess i'll just give it to her tomorrow." Takato said to himself "I wonder what it is and why Rika got a pink bag she never buys pink, NEVER."

Finally he looked in the bag and then blushed bright red and closed the bag.

"Well that explains the pink bag, but GOD WHY ME RIKA'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

Inside that bag was...

END OF CHAPTER 1

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Pretty long i know this was a long chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and i can ensure you that all of the chapters i'll try to make as funny as possible. Anyway i just wanted to tell you that this is just the first story of the series of this im going to write called Digimon Tamers Heroes. This will be the first story of Digimon Heroes. ANYWAY THIS IS THE ENd of chapter 1.

I HOPE YOU GUYS REALLY LIKED IT AND YOU KNOW HOW YOU CAN SHOW ME YOU LIKE IT, BY REVIEWINGGGGG.

PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME KNOW THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT SO FAR. IT ALSO MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE FASTER SO PLEASE REVIEW ON ANYTHING ABOUT IT IF IT WAS GOOD OR BAD WHAT PARTS YOU LIKED ANYTHING.

THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

DOOR BREAKS OPEN "THEIR YOU ARE, I DIDN'T FINISH CHOCKING YOU."

"MAN YOU SURE HOLD A GRUDGE." I SAID

"YOUR DEAD" RIKA YELLED

ANYWAY WHILE RIKA STRANGELS ME REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ALL STICK TO THIS STORY BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE 1 HECK OF A STORY. SEE YA. AND HAVE A GOOD WEEK.

CHAPTER 2 SHOULD BE UP SOON SO STICK TO IT AND REMEBER REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Takato and the pink bag

DIGIMON TAMERS

HEROES

I

FUN FOR THE TAMERS

CHAPTER 2

TAKATO AND THE PINK BAG

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

Well guys im back with the newest chapter of this story. First of all i would like to thank you guys for all the reviews you have been giving me so yeah thanks. Thanks alot because now i know you guys are actually enjoying it so thanks so ill try not to dissapoint you in this story. Anyway sorry this update took awhile because between school, sports, family, and friends,

Door swings open "Friends since when do you have friends." Rika asked laughing.

It takes a while to update so i have to fit it in when i have some time so yeah.

"Dont ignore me." Rika yelled coming through to the door

"How did you get in, im pretty sure i have a lock?" I asked

"Picked it" She sang

"You have to buy me a lock now, or else." I said

"Or else what!?" she replied back treatningly

I shrugged "don't know, it was a threat with no meaning." I said laughing

"Haha, well here's my fist and it has a beautiful meaning, PAIN!" She said grinning evily

"What did i get to deserve this." I asked backing up to the window

"You said I HOLD A GRUDGE!" She yelled as she closed on me

"Well i was right then, you do hold a grudge because if you didn't you wouldn't be here trying to have a meeting between your fist and my face." I said triumphantly

"you just assigned your vacation spot." She said

"OH Cool where Rome, Spain, England, Fra-" I said naming out places i wanted to go

"No you taking a trip OUT THIS WINDOW!" She yelled fiercely

"Um n-no thank y-you." I replied "aww man wheres Takato when you need him, or henry or Jeri, Heck i would even take Terriermon."

"Did someone call for a handsome bunny." Terriermon yelled as he flipped out from the window.

"Well i never asked for handsome, but i guess that's the best they have." i said

"Ha Ha funny, said the guy who's only wearing barny boxers and is about to be tackled out the window by a girl." Terriermon retorted

"Their not barney their purple Agumons, wait im not about to be tackled by Ri-ahhhhhhhh." I yelled as i fell out of the window "Now who's going to write the storyyyyyy."

"Haha, sucker." Rika giggled and then said "but who is going to write the story?"

"Me, me, me, me, me oh please pick MEE." Calumon yelled bouncing through the door.

"Well alright, i guess, well i'm outa here now that i've taken care of the trash." Rika said walking out of the door

"YAYYYYYYYY." Calumon yelled in joy "I get to write it, i get to write it."

"Haha serves that Gogglehead right." Terriermon said waving his ears around.

Rika walks into the room and yelled "Don't use my nickname!" She then picks up Terriermon by the ears and swung him out the window.

"Don't let your dream boy drop!" Terriermon pleaded "where are you when i need you Henryyyyyyy."

Rika then walked out of the room and leaves Calumon on the computer typing.

"oh this is going to be great." Calumon giggled "and that silly kid said that this chapter isn't going to be as long as the first one and he wanted to say REVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVIIIIIEWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AND TO SAY THAT IT MAKES HIM WANT TO WRITE FASTER."

CALUMON BEGINS TYPING ...

CHAPTER 2

TAKATO AND THE PINK BAG

Takato Matsuki found out many things about that pink bag that he was holding as he was running through allies of West Shinjuku. First of all your probably wondering why he is running through the allys of his city. Well he was running through allys for a very simple reason, he didn't want to be caught holding that pink bag because even Takato had some pride, and he really didn't want that little bit drowning. If he got caught with that pink bag by one of his school mates or one of the people who heard of him (heck who hasn't heard of him) it would go around the city, and as that is going around it's going to get much different than the original "he was holding a pink bag" to "he just punched that women to the ground, and kicked her baby into the dirt and ran off with the bag." Even worse if that rumor spreads it will eventually reach Kazu and he will tease Takato till he dies. AND even worse than Kazu, his friends, people who admire him, school mates, and more would be if Rika heard that rumor. And if that would happen Rika would find out that it was her bag and without even asking Takato for an explantation she'll basically introduce him to a new world of pain. That and Rika might hate him after that.

Anyway as Takato ran through the ally ways of West Shinjuku he observed the bag at everyway possible, EXCEPT look into the bag because if he did he would have a huge nose bleed because of all the images he thought of as he looked at the... OBJECTS in the bag(not telling you yet, but you should figure out whats in the bag by the end of this chapter because it will drop some huge hints poor Takato he's the one in this story). A second thing he observed of the bag is that it was a VERY bright pink and it said -(fill in the blank with the most girly clothing store ever...hint hint) on the bag in very big letters, which gave him another reason why not to walk onto the city's streets. He could go on and on with what he observed of it, but lets get to the interesting parts.

When Takato was thinking what to do at the park he came upon a idea that was go home and think of an idea later. So that's where he's going now, home.

As he stopped running to catch his breath for a minute he asked himself "Man is it just me or does this stuff only happen to me, i mean really i don't see Henry, Kazu, Kenta, or Ryo having problems like this so why me. What did i do to the world to do this?" exasperated. He looked into the sky as if expecting a answer to come falling from the sky and asked "Anything else or is that all."

As he was about to find out the world wanted to put some more challenges into his life to bring some excitement for others, like the world. As he looked down from the sky he saw a flying small ball of pink about to tackle him and he thought 'man i'm really starting to hate that color. I just had to challenge the world' as he was tackled to the ground.

The pink ball squeaked "Takatooooooo!" and he looked up to see his flying pink attacker to be no other than Henry's little sister, Suzy. She was a year older now so she was Eight, but still exactly the same, but with different cloths and a inch or two taller. Like always she wore all pink, pink shirt, pink shorts, pink shoes, and her new pink wristbands trying to copy Rika's and Takato's. She was the same innocent, sweet, and at times bossy, little girl that they always knew except that she was now a great digimon card player thanks to her mentor Rika. Suzy asked her because she knew Henry wouldn't teach her and that from what Rika was telling her that Kazu and Kenta were to dumb to be a tutor. Than just left Takato and Rika, but she wanted a girl teacher so she went with Rika. Now she can beat Kazu and Kenta with only three lessons from Rika, and can almost beat Takato and Henry. She also can almost get anyone to say yes to her because of those big puppy dog eyes that can work on anyone, and even at times Rika. She also still pronounced her R's like W's.

"Takato, you suwe went down easy, you need to get stwonga." She told Takato which made him chuckle at the girl, and brightned his mood, and then defended himself

"It's not my fault, you blind sided me and i was thinking, and i also think you put on a few pounds since the last time we met." Takato said jokingly as he poked the girl in the stomach as they stood up causing the girl to giggle.

Takato was good with kids, and kids loved him probably because he acted like a child all the time.

"I did not." She said as she giggled as Takato tickled her "youwr just a lair angwy kid." She still called Takato angry kid from all those long months ago when he called Henry

"Am not." Takato replied back and finally got up and stopped tickling Suzy.

"So what brings you here?" Takato asked Suzy

"Well, I was walking by to go buy two pwetty dwesses, one big for me and one small for my doll." She said

Takato sweat dropped 'that dress would probably be for Terriermon and Lopmon if they were here... i think they would die if they had to be miss pwetty pants.' He then chuckled at the thought and thought again 'i really miss them alot.' But he shook the thought away and started listining to Suzy again.

"Then as i walked by here i saw you looking up at the sky yelling and i thought you tuwned from Takatomon to Takatomon angwy mode." Suzy said

Takato sweat dropped again and looked at her "Takatomon angwy mode?" he asked questiongly

"Yeah, Kazu says thats what youw called when your angwy." Suzy replied back

'I really need to talk to Kazu about that' Takato thought

(oh yeah i'll be getting the rest of the tamers into this story to so just wait they'll come one by one.)

"He also said that if I see you in angwy mode, that to kick you in the shin, but i didn't believe him because you don't look like youw angwy." Suzy said innocently

Takato sweat dropped yet again and thought 'Yeah, I really need to talk to Kazu about that.'

"Then i wan to you and gave you a hug," She then looked down at me and i could tell her eyes have found the pink bag.

'Don't see the bag. Oh please don't see the bag.' Takato pleaded to anyone.

"Yup thats what happened." Takato sighed in relief only to stop at her next sentence "That's a pwetty pink bag, Takato."

'This kid is sharper than she looks, i thought i hid it well.' Takato thought

Then he began nervously but was cut off by Suzy "Is it yours?" Suzy asked.

He blushed and spluttered quickly "N-no most defintely not mine."

"Oh well then is it a gift for someone... like me." She said hopping up and down excitedly.

"Um sorry Suzy, it's not a gift either." He said quickly thinking of what to say as a excuse.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she was giving this some real difficult thought to what is in that bag and whose it is.

Takato chuckled 'she looks so funny when she's thinking.'

She continued to tap her chin and then started "Well if it's not yours, and it's not my mine, and it isn't a gift for anyone that means." Suzy eyes snapped open and screamed "That means you STOLE THEM!"

"yup- wait what, NO, I DIDN'T STEAL THEM." Takato quickly defied her.

"OH NO, OH NO, I NEVER THOUGHT TAKATO WOULD GO DOWN THIS ROAD. SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, CALL THE COPS TAKATO STOLE SOMETHING! QUICKLY I GOT HIM DOWN!" She yelled as she jumped on Takato.

"Quick Takato's in Angwy mode!" Suzy yelled.

People stopped and started to give them wierd looks and Takato thought 'it's going to be one of those days, aw nuts, their looking at us, i have to stop her.'

"Suzy, Suzy!" I yelled as i got her off me, but she wouldn't stop until i said "I didn't steal them."

That got her attention and he added quickly "You were right it is a gift, it was just spose to be a surprize."

'That got her quiet, Takato you are brilliant' Takato thought to himself.

"Oh for who? Suzy asked

Terriermon appeared in my head 'goggles you sure are stupid, what are you going to say.'

"F-for Rika, yeah Rika." Takato spluttered

'For Rika, she's going to find out you know, I know Suzy-" Imaginery Terriermon said but was cut off.

'How do you know Suzy, your my imagination' Then he slapped his forehead mentally 'Great now im talking to my self.'

'Well technically, were like your conscience, but you just have us in your head as a replacment.' Imaginary Henry said appearing in my mind.

'Henry, what are you doing here, mabey mom was right my imagination is a curse.' Takato thought

"Hey!" Imaginary Henry and Terriermon yelled

(Im just going to put them as Henry and Terriermon when they talk in his head so yeah deal with it, and also all of this is going on in a second so nothing is changing outside of Takato's head.)

"What?" I thought

"Nevermind, but i agree with Terriermon on this one, Suzy can't keep a secret" Henry said

"Thank you, at least someone has sense here." Terriermon said

"Well technically, it IS going to be surprize." Takato said defending himself

"But Rika hates surprizes, and plus what if she finds out what the surprize is." Henry retorted

"Impossible I didn't even tell Suzy that, i mean the world wouldn't be that cruel." Takato thought back

"Oh, what is it Takato?" Suzy asked

"You just had to jinx yourself Takatomon." Terriermon said

"AW nuts." Takato exclaimed

"You k-know nothing, nothing at all." Takato stuttered back

Suzy then made her puppy dog eyes and begged "Please tell me, i won't tell anyone, i pwomise."

I can't say no to that face Takato thought then said "Only if you swear not to tell anyone."

Suzy jumped up happily and yelled "I sweaw!" She then grabbed the bag out of my hand. She looked inside and said "Wow their puwple, i like pink better through."

She then took it out which Takato protested against and held the two pieces of under garments in her hand which caused Takato to blush deeply when he saw them.

"This looks like a bikini, except it doesn't feel like a swim suit." Suzy said observing and touching it in everyway.

'I think i'm going to die, that is if Rika doesn't kill me first.' Takato thought

(Ok you better have gotten it by now that was a huge HINT, but i'll tell you what it is in the later chapters if you didn't get it)

"Their nice Takato, i bet Wika's going to love them." Suzy said as she put them in the pink bag and handed it to me.

"T-thank y-you." Takato stuttered because of that event that just played out in front of him.

"Well i got to go, mom's waiting for me, bye angwy kid!" She said as she skipped off. Takato couldn't say anything so he just waved bye.

'That was a wierd turn of events' Takato thought to himself

'no kidding, i thought all of us were going to have a nose bleed from all those images you were sending us' Terriermon said

'oh yeah your still here, question' Takato thought

'Shoot.' Henry replied

'is their anyway to get rid of you guys?' Takato asked

'That is so mean Takatomon.' Terriermon pouted

'Well, i'll just block you out now' Takato said as he began to walk again towards his house. He had no time to lose as he began his run through the allies taking the long way to his house, because if he took the short way he'll be spotted. He halted at a twelve foot fence, which he looked up at. Takato was fit so he could easily climb it if he didn't mess up or if the fence wasn't weak. He began his climb up the fence until he was on the top of the fence standing up. He held the pink bag closely and jumped off the fence and did a little roll as he hit the pavement so their would be no pain. He looked at the pink bag to make sure it was safe and unscratched and continued walking his goofy grin never leaving his face once. He looked forward to see the ally opening up to a main street and thought 'almost home.' He kept walking until a voice stunned him to a stop.

"That was pretty nice Takato." said ? as i heard the unknown person walk up behind me.

Takato jumped five feet up in the air and turned around to see no one else, but the legendary tamer Ryo Akimaya standing behind him.

"W-what." Takato then took a second to calm himself down and then smiled "Ryo I never thought i'd see you in a place like this.", but he was still a little unnerved on how Ryo appeared to him so easily and quietly. Ryo was about the same height as Takato both around 5'7 and had the same brown hair. He had his red scarf on, the same one that he had on in the digical world. He had a long sleaved light gray shirt on and he had a brown belt. He wore his greenish brown pants on and had his white and red shoes on his feet. He was standing and had his confident grin on his face.

"Me neither, but i saw you jumping that fence so i thought i would say hi." Ryo replied with a smile

"Yes, your hello almost killed me, your almost as quiet as Renamon, but i have to say she still scares me me more than you." Takato replied with a chuckle at all the times Renamon almost killed him from all those times of just appearing.

Ryo chuckled "Yeah, sorry about that and i know i'll never be able to compare to Renamon."

"So, Ryo what brings you here, I haven't seen you since all the digimon left this world." Takato asked

"Yeah sorry about not coming to visit you guys, but between my dad and all those news people wanting to find out where i disappeared to when i was in the digical world, i had to keep moving. They would find me and my family and never leave us alone, so we had to move each time. But finally i have some luck and we managed to ditch the poparazi and we decided to move here." Ryo said with a huge smile.

Takato smiled back and said "That's great now we might be able to get to know eachother a little better."

"Yeah, that'd be great, and i might be attending the same school as yours." Ryo replied

Takato smiled and then paled a bit "Just wait till Kazu and Kenta hear this, they'll go crazy."

Ryo paled and laughed "Yeah...their never going to leave me by myself are they."

Takato laughed "Nope, that just means their great friends."

Ryo smiled "Yeah, your right their good friends."

"And just imagine when Rika hears this, i'm not sure that she'll be happy yo know that she has another shot at beating you, or angry that you'll be living here." Takato wondered

Ryo brightned "Probably a little of both." They both laughed at that and Ryo asked "So how is wildcat anyway."

Takato laughed "Just a warning, but if you call her that she will kill you, i remember when i called her my dre... nevermind anyway yeah she's good, but i still can't beat her in digimon even through we hang out everyday and i challenge her everyday... and i lose everyday. It's like she enjoys seeing me in pain."

Ryo laughed at that "Yeah i can't wait to see her, I wouldn't trade the reaction she has towards me for anything, and it'll be nice to get to know her a little more."

'hmm, i wonder if he likes Rika, that can't be i'll have to try harder.' Takato thought worridly

"So am I the only one who've seen you or did everyone else already meet you." Takato asked

"Nope, your the lucky one, I was planning to keep it a secret till school starts, but i saw you so i had to drop in to say hi." Ryo said

"Oh cool, then i won't tell anyone, especially not Kazu and Kenta, they would be breaking down your house to find you." Takato laughed

"Yeah, so where were you heading." Ryo asked

'Aw nuts, i was hoping he wouldn't ask that.' Takato thought

"You know home." Takato replied nervously

"Oh...through the allies." Ryo looked at him strangely "Holding a pink bag."

'Awww NUTS! I was hoping he wouldn't ask that either'

"Um... that's why...i'm walking through the allys...because i'm holding a pink bag." Takato said ackwardly

'Mabey he won't ask what's in the bag.' He thought hopefully

"Oh... so what's in the pink bag." Ryo asked curiously

'Aw nuts! Of course he would ask everyone gives in to curiousity. Double nuts i feel like an idiot why didn't i hide it behind me.' Takato thought

'stupid Takato why didn't you.' Terriermon said inside his head.

'YOU! I thought i got rid of you.' Takato yelled inside his head.

'Silly Takato you can't get rid of your thoughts.' Imaginary Ryo said within Takato.

Takato gawked at imaginary Ryo and rubbed his head 'That doesn't even make sense, I'm talking to you. Ow my head hurts.'

'It does make sense Takato, were your concious even through some of us are twisted.. cough cough Terriermon cough.' Henry said

"Henry." Terriermon pouted

"Funny, in real life it was backwards." Takato thought back

"How do you know this is not real life and your world is fake." Shibumi asked floating around in his head.

"Okayyy, your making my brain hurt hear." Takato said

"But technically we are your brain, so if we don't feel pain you don't feel pain." Jeri said walking or floating in.

"Ruff she's right you know." Jeri's sock puppet barked

Even through Takato was standing in his mind with a imaginary Jeri, he still blushed at her presence. He still had some feelings for Jeri, but he liked Rika as well so he was confused about his emotions. (Don't worry this is a rukato, but i just wanted you guys to know that he still has feelings for Jeri and that he could have competition with Ryo to get Rika, but still this is a RUKATO, and i have plans for Ryo so don't worry)

"Come on Takato this isn't the real Jeri she's just part of your imagination." Takato thought to himself

"Is that how you feel about me." Jeri said sniffiling

"Wait, no that's not it, it's just. Aw nuts i managed to get the Jeri inside me sad. Look i'm sorry Jeri." Takato said sighing "Hey how do I get you out of my head."

"Simple, you can't chumley." Kazu said appearing behind him

"Great Kazu's here to." Takato said

"Were part of your concious, everyone of us is a certain personality and type of concious." Kenta said appearing in front of him.

"Great, Kenta to. You know what everyone shut up, i'm talking to Ryo now." Takato said

"Oh...so what's in the pink bag?" Ryo asked curiously (Just reapeating this in case you forgot the question.)

'Well, mabey i can tell him what's in here as a joke. Might as well go for it. He either thinks i'm kidding or i'm for real.' Takato thought to himself when his "concious" left.

"Well, Ryo." He said and his goofy grin that was always on his face went from that to a huge grin barely holding laughter. "Come here and i'll tell you."

Ryo walked over to Takato and Takato said "I'm going to whisper this because if I say this out loud Rika will kill me."

Ryo smiled "So it's for Rika."

Takato smiled "Yeah it is, it's a "gift" for her you could say. Okay."

Takato leaned foreward and put two hands around his mouth looked around the ally to see if anyone was looking or listening then put his cuped mouth to Ryo's ear and whispered it.

(Not going to tell you what he whispered let your imagination think of it)

After Takato leaned back and moved his hands away from his mouth and stood up Ryo looked at him.

'This is it' Takato thought

A crack of a smile appeared on Ryo's face, which quickly turned to a grin, then to a smile which started getting wider and wider till he bursted.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THATS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD HAHAHAHAHAH!" Ryo dropped to the ground holding his stomach laughing his life out.

Takato did nothing, but watch and laugh along with Ryo wo couldn't stop laughing. Like ten minutes later Ryo managed to get up, but he was still chuckling to himself barely holding in the laughter.

"Haha...Takato you just made the rest of my year. That was the funniest thing i've ever heard. Man i needed that nothing like a joke to make a guy feel like home. Hahaha!"

"Yeah...a joke." Takato said

'I can't believe he bought it, I must be more funny than i give mysself credit for.' Takato thought to himself

"Well, Ryo it's been fun, but i gotta go. We should hang around sometime, but if we don't i'll see you in school. See ya!" Takato said already running down the ally.

Before Takato could get out of hearing range Ryo yelled to him "TAKATO IF THAT WAS A JOKE YOUR THE FUNNIEST GUY I HAVE EVER MET IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE, BUT IF IT WAS FOR REAL REMIND ME TO CALL YOU THE BRAVEST GUY IN THE WORLD IF RIKA DOESN'T KILLYOU THAT IS!"

Takato laughed at that then thought, but what if she does find out he thought.

BACK AT RYO

"Haha.. if this is how it's going to be everyday this is almost going to make school worth it." Ryo said "He's going to be a good friend, he's funny, nice, strong, and clever. He's a good leader, it's going to be fun to hang out with him, and Henry, and Kazu and Kenta, and Wildcat."

'I wonder how she's doing' Ryo thought as he walked onto the city streets.

BACK TO TAKATO

'Well that was interesting.' Takato thought as he ran down the allys of West Shinjuku. As he ran he couldn't stop thinking of a mixture of things Rika, Ryo, Rika, Suzy, Jeri, his emotions, Rika kicking his but, His concious, and alot more. As he thought one of his type of concious tormented him in his mind followed by his tamer trying to get his digimon to stop tormenting Takato. That's right Lopmon and Suzy, just kidding It's Henry and Terriermon. In Takato's head he was in Guilmon's home with Terriermon clutched on his head asking him random stuff and Henry listening and saying some stuff and also saying that "Terriermon, rude." Some of the questions Terriermon asked was stuff from "So do you like Rika or Jeri." to "Who do you think could win in a fight Godzilla or Rika." He also said what do you think would happen if Rika caught you and tried to kill you. So, yeah simple stuff like that. Anyway now Terriermon was about to have something new to laugh at Takato for a while.

Terriermon and Henry started to argue and then Kazu and Kenta went up to Ryo who appeared in the shed and was saying how cool he is. Then Jeri came and was chatting with Lopmon and Suzy was crying.

Suddenly Takato yelled "Guys to lou-oomph!" Takato smashed his face into a wall because of that slight moment of not concentrating and fell to the ground.

"Ouch." Takato said painfully then his eyes shot open "The bag please let it not be crushed." to see it was lying next to him.

He got up and grasped his head and then thought "Concious people." To only hear the sound of held in laughter until it exploded to full bound laughter. Most was caused by Terriermon as he cracked jokes about what just happened.

Takato thought 'Their never going to shut up, but their has to be a way to quiet them. He closed his eyes and looked around the shed where all his concious's were laughing. He saw plug that read "shut off" and walked over to it.

"Ohhh Terriermon." Takato called out evily

"Yesss, Takatomon." Terriemon replied, but the saw the plug and Takato's hand and said "Don't do it."

"Too late." Takato then grinned and pulled the plug.

"Noooo! Well that can only make us shut off for a while so see ya later, try not to hit any walls." Terriermon yelled as he was dragged away along with everyone else.

Takato then opened his eyes and said "Mom's right, my imagination is a curse." and then continued walking.

(I'm probaly not going to have his concious speak that much mabey not at all if you guys don't want that. If you do say that at the end when you reply thanks)

He walked down the ally way as he ended up at the street of West Shinjuku.

"Looks like i have to go on the street now." Takato said "I probably won't get caught."

Oh how wrong he was.

He walked down the street and happily found out their was barely any people on the side walks. He walked down not seeing a rush at the moment and just observed his surroundings.

He thought back to when he met Ryo and Suzy and sighed.

"At least it can't get any worse." Takato thought out loud and then his eyes widened.

"I can't believe I just said that, i know that it CAN get worse it happens to me all the time. I thought in time you learn, i guess that saying was wrong." Takato said and sighed as he realized things were about to get worse.

He looked around and waited a minute then another and then his eyes widened...again.

"No way did i actually get lucky. Wa hoooooo!" Takato yelled as he jumped in the air.

"Hey Gogglehead what you so happy about." Rika said behind him.

Takato's blood froze as he turned around to face the digimon queen, former Ice Queen, His friend, the girl he likes, Rika. Everything he did to avoid her for nothing. She was right in front of him just because he had to say those hated words.

'I just had to say those words. Why does the world have it out for me today. Why today. Mabey i can lie my way out of this, but Rika's good at sniffing out lies.' Takato thought

Takato put the bag in the back of him and faced Rika with his goofy smile which made Rika smirk as well.

FOCUSING ON RIKA AND TAKATO NOW

'Stupid Gogglehead his smile is infectious.' Rika thought

"Hey Rika, what brings you here." Takato asked casually, but Rika could tell by his voice he was nervous about something, but she decided to play dumb for a while.

"Well, I went to your place to give you back your Wargreymon card that you left in my deck, but you weren't their so i figured you would be their in a few minutes, but you weren't their for a hour. What were you doing, to make ME wait." She asked with a small smirk.

Rika smiled triumphantly inside as she watched him squirm thinking on how to answer that question.

'W-what should i say hanging out with Ryo, no she would kill me, umm mabey shopping yeah let's go with that.' Takato thought.

"I w-was out shopping for something." Takato replied.

"Oh." Rika said back and then she saw the pink bag behind him and asked "So what's in the pink bag and who's it for"

Takato spluttered and answered quickly "Jeri."

'Jeri, Jeri, Takato you idiot what are you thinking, stupid Takato me, she might think i like her still.' Takato thought

Rika paled and felt herself cold and thought 'Jeri, why Jeri, does he still like her. Why do i even care.''

"So you still like Jeri?" Rika asked coldly

'I knew it, she got the wrong idea, but why did she get so cold and sad all of the sudden.' Takato thought

"No, i don't like Jeri still." Takato replied

Rika instantly brightned, but didn't show it, but just put her regular smirk on her face and asked "Then why did you buy her a present."

'Now what Takato, think think, wait it's going to be valentines day soon, so let's go with that.' Takato thought

"It's for Valentine's day, in fact i already got yours, yours were the first." Takato replied quickly

Rika blushed because of the fact that Takato thought of her first, but tried to conceal it with a smile at how stupid Takato was.

"Gogglehead your so stupid, on Valentines day girls buy it for the boys you dope." Rika said laughing.

"Oh. I feel stupid now, but at least i get a valentines present soon. You going to get me one Rika." Takato asked and then blushed as he realized what he just said and stuttered "I m-mean i-if you want to."

Rika turned around to hide her own blush and began to walk towards her house and replied "Your just going to have to wait till Valentines Day like others Gogglehead, see ya later."

'Stupid Goggles, of course im getting you one.' Rika thought

FOCUSED ON TAKATO

"bye." Takato said as Rika walked away and said to himself "That went well... I think. This bag is more trouble than it's worth. But at least i'm home now and i can think of a plan tomorrow."

'Takato's got a girlfriend.' Terriermon sang in my head "Takato and Rika sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"NO YOUR BACK!" Takato thought loudly.

Takato then ran towards his house for a well earned rest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII

Well guys that's the end of todays chapter. Yeah shorter than the first their probably all going to be this long or a little higher mabey alot depends. Well i finished this chapter in the time limit i gave myself. I give myself at the most two weeks to upload it and it has been exactly two weeks pretty good job considering all the stuff i do everyday, but still i'm sorry it took so long to upload this but expect this every two weeks or less.

SO ANYWAY HOW DID YOU LIKE IT THE OFFICIAL SECOND CHAPTER. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND YOU ENJOYED READING IT. STORIES ARE QUITE TO WRITE SO YEAH IT WAS FUN FOR ME. SO YOU ENJOYED IT, LOVED IT HATED IT OR LOVED IT EVEN MORE

LET ME KNOW HOW YOU LIKE IT BY REVIEWINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGG IT MAKES ME KNOW YOU ACTUALLY LIKE IT AND MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE. WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW IT ACTUALLY FEELS LIKE THEY WANT ME TO WRITE MORE SO I DO. SO KNOW IF YOU REVIEW I WILL WRITE SO PLEASE REVIEW OR IT'LL TAKE ME LONGER TO WRITE. THANK YOU

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

ALSO THANK CALUMON FOR WRITING THIS EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HIM WHAT TO WRITE SINCE I WAS THROWN OUT A WINDOW BY RIKA.

"HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK HURT" RIKA YELLED COMING IN.

I LAUGHED "NOT HURT I BROKE LIKE EVERY BONE IN MY BODY."

"YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE YOUR IN ENOUGH PAIN, AND ALSO YOU PUT RYO IN THIS CHAPTER YOUR A DEAD MAN." RIKA YELLED

"RYO HELP!" I YELLED

"SORRY SHE TIED ME UP." RYO YELLED BACK

"NOOOOOO!" I YELLED

ANYWAY RIKA'S COMING TOWARDS ME SO I'LL SAY THIS QUICKLY

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

THANKS

NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP IN TWO WEEKS OR LESS STICK TO IT HOPED YOU LOVED IT.


	3. Chapter 3: What to do now Takato?

DIGIMON TAMERS

HEROES

I

FUN FOR THE TAMERS

CHAPTER 3

WHAT TO DO NOW TAKATO

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

**HAPPY THANKSGIVINGS EVEN THOUGH WHEN THIS IS UPLOADED ITS GOING TO BE PROBABLY WEEKS PAST IT, BUT ITS THE THOUGHT THAT COUNTS RIGHT. Did you guys all have a great one i know i did i ate untill i was dying on the ground... then i got up and ate some more yeah it was awesome. Well you guys are probably mad what has it been like weeks since i started this chapter (probably going to be about four when i finish this). Sorry about the long delay i've been busy between thanksgiving which took up my first week. The week after Thanksgivings my sister came from college home so i spent time with her which took up my week with school, soccer, and family and friends so yeah. The third week i guess you can hate on me well because i was lazy and i needed to catch up on stories that i liked on fanfiction to. Also im not the only one who can go on the computer i have three sisters, but really only two are at the house because as i said before the eldest is at college so yeah. Oh yeah i have another reason you can blame me for taking so long lol i found this digimon game called digimon battle i know its been out for like a long time so don't laugh at me. I just found about it when i looked up digimon and it showed that game and i was like "**  
**lets try it" and i downloaded it. ITS AWESOME! I picked Guilmon obviously because its awesome, and yeah so im lvling it up like crazy. Anyway you probably don't really care about that. Anyway its Friday on the third week of not updating it and i decided to work on it because i dont really feel like doing anything today. Hmmm i wonder if anyone reads this anyway, well i hope you do because it will give you reasons to flame me for not updating it XD. Oh yeah forgot to say thanks for the reviews it means alot it feels good actually amazing to know that people are enjoying this story so thanks alot and on to the story.**

**the soor bangs open "Sean what the heck are you thinking putting Ryo in this story are you mad." Takato yelled as he ran over to me fretfully.**

**I grinned "why afraid of the competition"**

**Takato blushed and yelled back "NO-Well yes, but thats not the only reason. Rika's going to kill you for putting Ryo in this story, and then use you to kill me for not telling her."**

**The blood drained from my face and i gave a nervous laugh and then regained my cool "Haha she's not going to find out she didn't even read the last chapter...she was busy throwing me out of a window."**

**"oh." Takato said and sighed in relief.**

**"Yeah she threw me out of a window to, and she said she'd do it again if i didn't tell her what happened last chapter." Terriermon said appearing out of no where.**

**"Terriermon... you didn't." Takato and i whispered fearfully**

**"Oh, but i did." Terriermon said gleefully**

**Sean grinned "well i changed my address since last time so she can't find my house."**

**"FOUND IT!" Rika yelled stomping down the door**

**"Wait Rika don't do it." I stuttered as she ran towards me with her fist.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEE REAVIEW REAV-UGHH MY SPLEIN.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

CHAPTER 3

WHAT TO DO NOW TAKATO

(NOTE: WOW i just stopped writing this right after i wrote the beginning and now its two days till Christmas, I AM A IDIOT i guess thats what i get for not writing...well i guess its time to start.)

Rika Nonaka was very annoyed for many reasons. One of those reasons were because that she let her mother talk her into taking another model shooting to follow in her footsteps. A second reason was that it took place in the mall. Oh and lets not forget the worse reason for her to be annoyed, she was in the mall...wearing a dress. So by those three simple reasons you could see why Rika could be annoyed, or what she would rather say, pissed.

Rika was walking through the mall in her dress trying to get to the dumb photographer. Now let me describe the dress, first of all it was pink. Bright pink. It was strapless, sleeveless, went down to about her knee, and was very, very uncomfortable.

"Why do these dumb dresses have to be so damn tight." Rika mumbled to her self.

Rika in a dress walking through a mall was, lets see, not a sight you see often. Now let me tell you it wasn't a bad sight in fact she looked beautiful which caused her many stares from the opposite gender, which made Rika very uncomfortable. Almost every boy who walked past her would get lost staring in her (I know creepy) until they rememebered who they were drooling at and continued walking while looking back at her. One guy wasn't so lucky when he kept staring at her, and kept at it, still at it, still at it, and his eyes started drifting when she got real close. He ended up being shoved off a table rolling down and past the stairs into a coffee shop, let's just say the coffee shop owner wasn't happy. Anyway back to the dress, it also had a beautiful head of a blue flower in the middle of her chest on her dress. It had a blue strap around her a little below her chest. It also was somewhat glittery. Basically she looked beautiful...but rika loathed it.

As Rika tried to find her way to the model shooting to get it over with, and also to get away from her mother who she abandoned at this shop called Forever XXI (dont know any japanese shops soooo just took a popular girls shop over here in the USA). She abandoned her for a simple reason, her mother was about to go on another shopping spree and drag her along with her. So she ran quickly away.

"Where is the stupid shop." Rika almost yelled "How hard is it to find a gigantic model shop."

As you see now Rika was lost.

Rika's (POV)

I've been walking around for age's and it's like the store just vanished. Why did i even get talked into taking a photo with her, next time i have to be on guard. But i say that everytime but my mother always finds a way to convince me and at times it concerns black mail. Most of the time though it's my grandmother who breaks my shield and convinces me to with my mother. This is so frusturating, how did i go from being the ice queen to a, to a, i don't even know what to call it.

Then a face started to appear in my mind as i stopped walking and closed my eyes. I smiled warmly as i saw Takato's face slowly come into her mind and give me that goofy smile.

I opened my eyes and said softly outloud "That's right it was that stupid Gogglehead. I don't know how he melted me, but i'm glad he did."

I closed my eyes yet again and more faces started appearing Henry, Jeri, my mother, Suzy, even Kazu, Kenta and Ryo. Thanks to him i managed to melt some of my shell and let others in one at a time. I felt a smile coming to my face as i thought about all that gogglehead did for me when my eyes bolted open.

"Oh no! What if i see them here. What if i see Takato here he'll see me in a dress. They all will. I'll never be able to live this down especially if Kazu and Kenta kept saying something about it every single day of my life." Rika suddenly yelled "This is bad maybe they won't come here today."

'Okay calm down they might not even be here today.' I thought to myself as i sighed and closed my eyes.

A voice suddenly popped up in my mind "But don't you want Takato to see you today."

"What the-" I suddenly said as in my mind something started to form in my mind, it was ...me.

She giggled as i saw her "Yes, yes aren't we just pretty."

I growled "Shut up you me wanna be, who are you anyway."

The copy cat me smiled "Don't be so grumpy you should know who i am, i'm your concious. Were the same, except i'm much happier and prettier and your a she devil who complains about everything."

"Why you little," I growled as i got cut off

"So back to my statement before. Don't you want Takato to see you and complement you. Hmmm." The wanna be asked

I felt heat coming to my cheeks and i knew i was blushing "n-no why w-would i want that." I cursed myself as i heard my self stutter.

She was about to answer when someone knocked me down which made me happy and angry at the same time. As i hit the ground with a oomph i thought 'what an idiot.'

I heard the other person hit the ground and then we both got up. I spun around and yelled "Watch where you going you Gogglehead." And i instantly felt confused and angry as i saw the teen i bumped into.

"Sorry, Sorry." He said as he rubbed the back of his head "But i wouldn't have bumped into you if you didn't just stop instantly like th- Rika."

I was staring into the eyes of the digimon tamer who formed Justimon, the one and only Ryo Akimaya. He stared back as he suddenly realized that i was wearing a dress, he was completly shocked.

He smiled and said "Hey their wildcat."

I felt my hair on the back of my neck bristle and i yelled at him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

AT TAKATO

Takato was awake and was jumping around his room thinking 'what to do, what to do, what to do' and also yelling outloud "what to do, what to do, WHAT TO DO." So basically Takato was panicking and it was all because of the piece of bread on his room's floor...just kidding it's because of the pink bag. Takato paced around his room in a circle and finally stood still and talked to himself.

"Okay well it's 2:37 pm right now, which gives me plenty of time to give Rika the bag." Takato then shivered "then what i just go to her house and say hey Rika i found your pink bag and wanted to return it to you. Oh if i do that she would end up having a dead gogglehead."

Takato sighed "This is not going to be easy, every way that i think of to give it back involves pain. Rika isn't the understanding type now is she."

Takato thought for a few more minutes until a thought came to his mind. A stupid, Goggleheaded plan, that truly made sense of his name of Gogglehead.

"GOT IT!" Takato yelled excitedly "I can meet up with Rika today and find out what she's going to be doing for the next day. Once i find out i'll leave then get into her house when she's not their. And BABAM no more dead Takato."

Takato scurried around his room looking for a phone to call Rika. To bad the floor was covered with dirty clothes everywhere. You couldn't even see the floor.

Takato laughed "Maybe mom's right, i should clean my room... but not now, nows not the time. AH HA found it."

He quickly dialed Rika's home phone number and waited.

"ringggg ringgggg ringgggg ringg- Hello?" Someone answered the phone at Rika's house who turned out to be Mrs. Hata(Rika's grandmother)

(A:N I'm pretty sure thats what Rika's mothers last name is if it isn't i apologize and if you know what it really is tell me on a review thanks alot)

"Oh hello Mrs. Hata, this is Takato." Takato replied politely

"Oh hello Takato, but please call me Seiko." Seiko said

(AND AGAIN IF THATS NOT THE FIRST NAME IM SORRY)

"Um ok, S-Seiko." Takato said nervously which made Mrs. Hata laugh

"Well is their anything i can help you with?" Mrs. Hata asked

"Oh yeah, is Rika around i have to ask her something." Takato asked quickly

This peaked Mrs. Hata's interest and asked "Hmmmm are you asking her out on a date?"

Takato instantly dropped the phone to the ground as he jumped in surprize and then quickly picked up the phone.

"N-n-no i'm not asking her out on a date, i just wanted to know if she wanted to hang out today." Takato choked out

Mrs. Hata chuckled and replied "OK. Well Rika's not here at the moment she went out to the mall with her mom."

Takato felt sad as his plan was ruined, but then grinned quickly again as a new plan appeared in his head which was more stupider than the first. Then he replied "Oh well thank you anyway Mrs. Hata." Not being able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Good bye." Takato then said

"Good bye dear." Mrs. Hata replied as they both hung up.

(MRS. HATA'S POV)

"Ahhh young love, i rememeber when that used to be me in Rika's place." I sighed

(BACK TO TAKATO)

"Well that was interesting." Takato said outloud "But at least i have a new plan now."

Takato slammed the side of his fist against his other hand and said "I'll follow Rika around find out where's she going tomorow by listening to everything she says and ta da by the next day her pink bag would be hers." triumphantly.

Takato started to get changed quickly since he was in his pajama's the whole time as he thought outloud. He took a quick shower and then ran back into his room and changed. He then grabbed the pink bag and almost ran out the door until he remembered what was in the pink bag.

Takato blushed and said "Well i can't carry around this pink bag so i'll just keep it at home. Aw nuts! I can't do that either because mom might come in and try to clean my room and she'll find this bag."

Takaato shivered as he thought of what his mom might say to him if she finds the stuff in the bag. He then said "well i guess that means i bring the bag, but i'll have to put it in one of my bags to hide it."

He then grabbed a american eagle bag and put the pink bag in their and he quickly ran out the door towards the mall.

(BACK TO RIKA AND RYO)

"So Rika did you get all dressed up just for me." Ryo asked as he pretended to blush in surprize.

"Ryo say that again and i will kill you." Rika said annoyed

"Ok well if you came here to win me over, let's just say you won." Ryo said not dropping it

"Akimaya! Drop it or i'll tell your little fan boys Kazu and Kenta where you are." Rika grinned as he saw Ryo pale. She then asked "Why are you here anyway, i thought you moved again."

"Oh i never knew you cared, oh rika" He was about to go give her a fake hug when he saw her glare and then started speaking again "Well good news i've officially moved here now we can spend so much more time together."

Rika almost cried "No! Now i have to deal with stupid, stupider, and the head of the gang stupidest."

"You know you love that i'm here." Ryo replied back

Rika grinned "Only because now i can completely embarass you in Digimon cards and you would lose your title of the digimon King."

Ryo grabbed his heart and said "Rika that hurt me." in fake pain.

"Good! Now i have someone else to completely destroy in it other than the usual gogglehead." Rika said

"Speaking of Goggles." Ryo was cut off by Rika

"DON'T USE MY NICKNAME." Rika yelled

"Ok wildcat chill, aren't you very defensive when it comes to Takato." Ryo smiled

"Say that again and your dead." Rika said chilly

Ryo loved teasing her and coldn't resist "You love Takato and i would destroy you in Digimon battle!"

Ryo ran away as Rika yelled "YOUR DEAD AKIMAYA!"

(FOLLOWING TAKATO)

When Takato finally reached the mall he was panting and needed a nice cool drink. He ran inside the mall and walked to the food court.

"Man i'm starved i should have gotten something to eat when i was at home" Takato said as his stomach growled in hunger as he stood in the line for pizza. Finally it was his turn and he ordered three slices of peperonni pizza and a extra large coke. He found a table and sat down and started to dig in. He finished in about ten minutes and he sat their and started to think.

'Ok so i'll find Rika where ever she's at, follow her around, get the info, break into her house, leave the pink bag on her bed, all without getting caught.' Takato smiled 'sounds like the best plan i've ever heard.'

'Oh yes, great plan except for one thing. It's going to go completely wrong right at the end, beginning, the middle and also every part.' Terriermon said as he popped up in his mind

'Great your back and how come i never get anyone useful to help me, like Guilmon or Rika and Henry.' Takato asked

'That's because this is your mind you get whoever you need to fit the problem and since Terriermon always the trouble maker and i'm his pawtner the responsible one we would be the best choice.' Henry said as he floated in to his mind

"AH! This is giving me a headach." Takato complained "Anyway what do you mean this plan won't work it's bullet proof."

"Yeah if the bullet was made of grass, but that would probably get in to." Terriermon said giggling

"Why you- nevermind i'll be blocking you out now." Takato said as he opened his eyes.

He got up quickly and said to himself "Time to find Rika." He started walking then he quickly grabbed his stomach "Right after i go to the bathroom" He yelled "Never eating this mall food ever again!"

He finished and walked outside and muttered "That was probably as disgusting as Tai's mothers food." as he laughed to himself about the time in the Digimon movie when Izzy had some of Tai's Mother's food.

As he walked outside laughing he saw the people he didn't at all want to see today while he was holding his pink bag. It was Kazu, Kenta, Henry, and Jeri. Takato felt his palm holding the bag get swweaty as they ran towards him.

"Hey chumley how come you didn't answer your phone when we called." Kazu said as he reached Takato

"Uh uf gah..." When Takato realized he wasn't saying real words he spluttered out "I was busy and needed to come to the mall, and also i didn't know you called."

Takato thought 'I've came to far to mess up now concentrate' as the rest of the group came over.

"That's okay chumley, but tell me it was really because you were afraid to lose to me in Digimon battle right." Kazu asked as he put his arm across Takato's shoulder.

Takato grinned "Yeah right, I think it's you who doesn't want to play against me anymore because i'm to good in it."

Kazu took his arm off and yelled "Like to put those words to action, double team me and Kenta vs you and Henry. Jeri can be the judge."

Henry laughed joining the conversation "Okay, but just don't cry when we win."

Jeri walked over to Takato concerned because he would usually flare up when he was challenged by Kazu and also he was a little green.

Jeri suddenly put her hand on his right cheek and asked "Takato are you feeling ok. You look a little ill."

This sudden contact made Takato blush brightly and made Henry quite jealous.

"ah ga.. I'm fine." Takato said, but Jer gave him that look that said don't lie to me and he said "I just ate some of the court food and now i feel like i don't even know."

They all stared at Takato and everyone including Takato laughed.

"Dude everyone knows that you can't try the mall's food, it's even worse than the school's food." Kenta said laughing

"True that we all learned from experience." Kazu laughed "But looks like it took you two times."

"It took you like five times Kazu." Kenta commented which made all the others laugh again except for Kazu.

"I wanted to give it another chance." Kazu mumbled

"Five chances, Kazu." Takato said chuckling "are you sure you didn't forget."

"Like you just forgot like a half in hour ago." Henry said laughing

Kazu blushed "Aw shut up. Now i'm going to have to make a total fool of you in Digimon." He said looking at everyone.

Takato then noticed that Jeri's hand was still on his face and it seemed that Jeri remebered to because they both blushed a deep red and Jeri let go of Takato.

"S-sorry." Jeri mumbled still bright red

"It's okay." Takato replied just as red

"Anyway, chumley whats in your bag." Kazu asked

"M-my bag." Takato stuttered

"What bag?" Henry asked "I don't see any bag." confused.

Takato then looked down at his hands and realised his bag was gone and yelled "AH my bag! Nuts I'm totally dead i got to find it."

Takato then looked around and thought 'i must have dropped it and it rolled down when Jeri touched my face.' He then blushed as he remembered when Jeri touched his face.

'Takato stop now's not a time for blushing' He scolded himself.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned to see that it was Henry who asked "Is that it?" Henry pointed to a bag that rolled down to the first floor and into a bathroom. Takato knew it was his bag and yelled "AFTER IT!"

They all ran down the stairs following the bag running through people and as he ran he heard Kazu and Kenta talking "Wahoo another adventure!" Kenta said excitedly (no sarcasm in his voice)

"YEAH! Another adventure led by our fearless leader" Kazu yelled backas he accidently pushed a lady to the ground "Sorry lady!"

Takato laughed as Kazu found out who the lady was when she started chasing him yelling "YOURD DEAD KAZU!"

Kazu's eyes popped out as he recognised the lady to be Miki, Jeri's close friend, who let's just say that Kazu and Miki have a interesting relationship as pushing eachother down stairs, making fun of eachother, and just making them get really angry and annoyed.

"Nevermind, i don't apologize, i'm just sorry i lied your not a lady your a devil." Kazu shouted back as he ran away from her as fast as he could.

He eventually lost her and ran back to the group when they finally reached the place the bag went into...a bathroom.

Takato panted "It's in their."

"Yeah." Henry said equally tired

Kenta then said the obvious "It's a bathroom."

Takato replied "Well duh, what else could it be."

Kenta then replied "No i know it's a bathroom, but it doesn't say if its a women's or man's restroom."

Takato sweatdropped and scratched his head "oh...WELL i have to get that bag. It means my death or survival."

"Ok, but one question, what's in the bag." Jeri asked

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Takato said before he charged into the bathroom which would be one of the worst mistakes of his life.

Kazu yelled "GOO TAKATO!" and Kenta cheered with him.

As the group waited outside for Takato to return they began to wonder 'what if this was a womens restroom'. As they thought that they heard Takarto give a "Hey" which was followed by yup you guessed it a womens scream "ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Soon all the women in the bathroom were screaming "ahhhhhhh PERVERT!"

"Wait no i'm not a per-." Takato defended right when he was smacked.

SMACK

"Please this is all a misunderstanding!"

SMACK SMACK

"Let me just explain myself."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Takato yelled "You hit like a perve you women!" which caused him some more slaps.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

"ah ha GOT IT!" Takato yelled

"Who did you get, another women!" Women #1 yelled "GET HIM!"

"Wait no you got it all wrong."

SMACK SLAP SMACK SMACK SLAP BOOOOT

Takato was then sent flying outside the bathroom with two giant splotches of red on both sides of his face. He landed on the ground with a erg and he had his bag in his hand.

"ouch! Those girls can slap!" Takato whined as he rubbed his face.

Henry came over and put out his hand which Takato gladly accepted. Henry pulled him up and gave him a smile.

"I'm guessing that went well." Henry said with a chuckle

Takato glared at him "Haha just wait, it's your turn next."

"Then us!" Kazu said volenteering both himself and Kenta.

Both Takato and Henry just looked at them and said at the same time "OK well stand right here and we'll give you a nice little push."

"Ok, the adventure begins!" Kazu said as he started to drag Kenta who tried to resist, but was failing.

"I DON'T THINK SO KAZU!" Miki yelled as she came running and tackled Kazu to the ground and dragged him away which made Kazu yell and plead "Help me don't let her take me."

Takato and Henry just watched along with Jeri and Kenta as Kazu started to dissapear.

"Anyway, Takato are you ok." Jeri asked worried

"huh oh yeah just fine thanks for asking." Takato said blushing because Jeri was worried for him.

"No problem, what was in the bag?" Jeri asked staring at it

Takato stuttered "T-the bag." He then thought 'what to do now' when his savior appeared in the shape of..

"RYO GET YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK HERE!" Rika yelled as she ran after Ryo who passed them.

"Hey guys can't stay being chased here by he- Takato watch out!" Ryo yelled

Takato turned around aright before he was tackled to the ground by Rika!

They both blushed as they were in the same position they were in at the park.

Takato smiled and said "Hey Rika!"

Rika blushed as she started to get off of him "Shut up goggles!"

Takato then gathered his courage as he got up and said "Hey Rika you must really like that position, first the park, now here, anything you want to tell me."

Rika was stunned, but then brought back to reality when she heard all the laughter.

"YOUR DEAD GOGGLES, YOU TOO AKIMAYA, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TO HENRY I SAW YOU LAUGHING" Rika yelled

"Run for it guys!" Takato yelled as he, Ryo, and Henry ran for their lives.

"Man moving here was probably the best decision of my life!" Ryo yelled

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Well guys thats the end of todays chapter and yet again i apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was really busy between school, soccer, friends, laziness, catch up reading, watching digimon data squad because i decided to give it a chance and it was actually pretty good so yeah. I know your probably thinking excuses excuses, but yeah at least i got it up.**

**sorry if it wasn't as funny as the last 2 but i thought if i didn't get this out soon you guys might just stop reading. i promise you though keep with this story because its going to be a good one cause this is going to be a series and this is the only the first one.**

**SO KEEP WITH IT AND REVIEW REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE IT GIVES ME MOTIVATION SO PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THANK YOU!**

**ANY QUESTIONS ASK ANYTHING I'LL BE SURE TO ANSWER, BUT PLEASE REVIEWW EACH REVIEW MAAKES ME WRITE FASTER.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FUNNIER I SWEAR BECAUSE THATS WHEN TAKATO TAKES ACTION AND TRIES TO RETURN THE BAG.**

**SEE YA THEN REVIEW THANKS REVIEWWWWWWWW**


End file.
